Question: Rewrite ${(6^{12})(6^{4})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{12})(6^{4}) = 6^{12+4}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{12})(6^{4})} = 6^{16}} $